Final Chapter: Light
by Duderly Bob
Summary: A novelized version of the events at the Dragon's Gate


Greetings one all! It's good to have my fingers on this keyboard again, writing to my beloved readers! Crickets chirping Ahem! Yes, anyway due to reviews and my own realization of failure I bring this back to you cleaned up cropped and edited so the story is far more easy to read, thus making it a better story. I'd like to quickly note that I'd like to ask of my reviewers to focus on more the actuall writing than my udderly horrible grammar. I'm still greatfull to all of you who pointed out my mistakes and still ask you to do so. But I feel more of a need to hear about other parts of the story, characters and the like. (I'll go into more detail in my last coments) But I give you the actual story now. I hope you all enjoy it!

(Here is my customary salute to my favourite writers: Griffinkhan, Empress Dot Dot Dot and Split Infinitive)

-----------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any other thing with a copy write I may make reference to

-----------------

Eliwood paced slowly around the camp. Rest would not come to him. The mournful look on Limstella's face as she fell still haunted him.

"You are foolish as well, to waste sentiment on me, your enemy..." the words of that enigmatic "White Wolf" rang in his mind. It was a habit Eliwood could not bring himself to break. The anticipation of the battle to come also gnawed at him. Nergal himself would be a foe to fear, not to mention the morphs that would surely be there. Eliwood turned his attention back to the present, the future will tend to itself.Glancing once more around the camp, Eliwood saw Nils playing a light hearted tune on his flute. Sain accompanied him by singing the various verses, pausing momentarily to glance at the various women of the army, giving each of them a wink as they passed. In another part of the camp, Matthew told the story of meeting Guy and forcing Guy to switch sides in the battle, all the while Guy insisted

"It isn't funny!" causing even more laughter. Lowen rushed around the camp serving refreshments to the weary party. Lucius, Serra, Pricilla and the newly found Renault healed the wounded of the army. Few tents were set up, for no one could sleep with Nergal just inside the ominous stone building before them.Interrupting his thoughts Lyn walked up to Eliwood.

"Eliwood...... The healers are finished... It's time." Eliwood nodded reluctantly.

"Okay Lyndis..." Eliwood took a deep breath. "Could you get Kent to find Marcus and have them spread the word to break camp?" Lyn nodded.

"Of course."

"Thank you." Lyn walked off to complete her task. Eliwood stared into the star filled sky, hoping the battle to come would go as smoothly as possible. He had faith in the tactician to save the lives of many, but he still couldn't help the fear he felt for everyone's survival. Eliwood stood there for a few more moments breathing deeply trying to relax as much as possible before the chaos to come.

"Eliwood! Eliwood! Where are you?" Eliwood tore his gaze from the stars and to the direction of the voice.

"Over here!" he called back. Eliwood soon heard the familiar clink of armor that became a trademark of Hector after the first trip to the Dread Isle. Soon after Hector emerged from the darkness.

"Well met Eliwood." Said Hector casting Eliwood a small smile.

"Well met." Said Eliwood half-heartedly.

"I, uh... got that letter for Merlinus." said Hector showing Eliwood the scroll with his seal on it, trying to divert Eliwood's attention from the battle to come.

"Mm..." grunted Eliwood obviously trying to pull his attention away from the battle.

"Speaking of which we should get our weapons from him." Hector sighed at how Eliwood's thoughts ran in circles. "After everyone's ready we can give it to him." Hector nodded

"Yes, your right lets get going." said Hector pocketing the scroll. Hector and Eliwood walked through the now busy camp. A silent determination that had settled over the camp was apparent. As Hector and Eliwood noted this Marcus came riding toward Eliwood.

"Lord Eliwood! We'll be ready to move in about one hour's time."

"Thank you Marcus." Replied Eliwood. "You've done more than enough for me on this journey, and I am grateful."

"I have done no more than what any knight of Pherae would do. But thank you Lord Eliwood." replied Marcus patrioticly "But if you'll excuse me Lord Eliwood I must help with the preparations."

"Yes of course." said Eliwood. Marcus proceeded to help coordinate the work as Hector and Eliwood proceeded to Merlinus's cart. As the two lords approached, an obviously overworked and stressed Merlinus gave and took everything asked of him, and with over thirty members in the party, quite a bit was asked. As more and more of the party there preparations. Lord Pent was going over a few last minute things with Erk. While Sain vowed to protect every lady he saw. And Vaida and Wallace bickered endlessly, whether they did it good naturedly or not, no one could tell. Forty chaotic minutes later the crowd around Merlinus had dissipated. The trader sighed, pulling a few loose strands of hair back into place. Merlinus still worried about his appearance even though he certainly wouldn't get any customers on the Dread Isle. Catching sight of Eliwood and Hector Merlinus nodded greeting them.

"Lord Eliwood... Lord Hector..." Merlinus reached for the weapons he knew they'd ask for. As Hector seemed tireless and Eliwood to determined to stop, they always entered every battle.

"Merlinus... Thank you for everything." said Eliwood, strapping his rapier to his belt.

"You're made of sterner stuff than I'd imagined. Thought you'd've fled by now." said Hector hanging a small hand axe on his belt then hefting the Wolf Beil onto his shoulder.

"I thought as much. Your not taking me with you....." said Merlinus as he started to cry.

"That's disgusting." said Hector offering him a handkerchief at arms length. "Cry if you must, but do something about that runny nose." Merlinus accepted the handkerchief, blowing his nose into it. Hector sighed deciding it was time to buy a new handkerchief... "What are we supposed to do?" said the Ostian Lord continuing.

"You can't fight, so we can't afford to take you with us." Hector said as he pulled out the scroll for Merlinus. Hector fingered it nervously. He never was good at giving gifts.

"Take this and return to Fargus's ship." said Eliwood quickly snatching the scroll from Hector, seeing his friends turmoil

"...Wh-What is this, may I ask?"

"A letter of introduction. Take this to Ostia, and you'll be able to do good business there." said Hector slightly miffed that Eliwood had so little faith in his people skills. "Of course, if we fail it's just a worthless slip of paper." Merlinus looked slightly aghast.

"But...... I must protest!! For the rest of my days, I've vowed in my heart to continue serving you both! Please, oh please! Do not abandon me." said Merlinus starting to sniffle again.

"Merlinus........." said Eliwood trying to find the words to make Merlinus understand.

"Then go get on the boat and pray for our safe return!" said Hector.

"...Please." added Eliwood. "Have faith in us. Wait for us."

"...I... I under...stand." said Merlinus still sniffling. "Until the end of time, my lords. I will wait for you until the end of time." Hector rolled his eyes slightly at how sappy Merlinus sounded. "Please... come back... safely... Please!"

"Yeah, Ok. We're going. Bye." said Hector trying to end the speech.

"We'll be back." Eliwood assured Merlinus. The two lords walked away from Merlinus. Merlinus sighed, then turned his cart around and began the journey back. The group reached the Dragons gate's entrance as the moon began its descent.

"That blackheart Nergal's back there!" said Hector griping the Wolf Beil as he held it by his side. A thought seemed to pass Hector

"I wonder if we should wait for old Greybeard." Eliwood nodded nearly everyone had forgotten Athos as they were to busy with dealing with Nergal's morphs.

"If you're looking for me I'm right here." a worn voice said from behind them.

"Lord Athos!" said Eliwood looking rather startled.

"You're late Greybeard!" said Hector, a small smile struggling to form on his lips as he tapped his foot with mock impatience.

"Well were you successful?" asked Lyn ignoring Hector.

"I was. Use this magic tome." replied Athos pulling out a large book from his robes, while Pent silently stepped over to Athos letting the Archsage lean on him. Eliwood took the large tome.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A legendary item, Aureola. The strongest light magic, wielded by Saint Elimine herself." said Athos with a distant smile as memory's assailed him. "With this we should be able to rend Nergal's dark cloak and do him much harm. And these, too, have been infused with magic that makes them more effective against Nergal." continued Athos turning back to the task at hand, as he gave a small flick of his wrist a huge axe and only slightly smaller sword appeared, leaning against the wall near Athos. "Durandal for Eliwood. And for Hector, Armads." said Athos gesturing to the axe and sword. Eliwood walked over and grabbed the hilt of the sword

"It's..." said Eliwood with a shocked look on his face "I can feel it already." continued Eliwood lifting the sword with ease "It's power is beyond words."

"Incredible!" interrupted Hector as he likewise lifted the axe, to let it rest on his shoulder. "With this I know I can not fail." Hector said giving the Wolf Beil a sad look.

"And Lyndis," said Athos withdrawing a long rapier from the folds of his robe, "this is for you." said Athos extending the sheathed sword, handle first toward Lyn.

"Hm? What blade is this?" asked Lyndis as she took the sword removing it from its sheath.

"A spirit-inhabited sword, the partner of the Mani Katti. This is the Sol Katti." replied Athos "It's not a legendary item, but its blade contains much power." Lyn gave a short bow.

"Thank you!" Athos gave her a warm smile in turn, then turned to Nils

"Nils, is Nergal back there?" his tone serious. Nils closed his eyes furrowing his brow, saying after a few moments

"Unn... I sense tremendous power." Nils opened his eyes with a quizzical look spread across his face. "...What could it be? I feel something really odd." Athos's face creased with worry.

"He should have lost most of his henchmen in that last battle." everyone assumed he was talking about the battle with Limstella and the hordes of morphs with her. "But... Mm. I read energy, too... if only a little. Nils is right." said Athos turning to Nils again. "The sense of it is different than before... Brace yourselves, he is... formidable!" said Athos trying to find the right word to describe Nergal's might.

"We understand," said Eliwood gripping Durandal with both of his hands "Let's go, everyone!" Hector, Eliwood and the rest of the small army walked on. An air of tension seemed to swallow them as they treaded on with the moon as there only source of light.

Moving through the massive building, Canas began to wonder how large the dragons must have been for them to make such gigantic hallway's he couldn't help feeling both fascinated and terrified at the idea of meeting a dragon, it would be amazing for his research yet near impossible to leave with the new found knowledge alive...

The party continued crossing the huge building, the sound of there foot steps echoed along with the clinking of armor and the loud 'clip clop' of the horses hooves. Eliwood struggled to fight back the tears that stinged his eyes as he remembered the final moments of his father. They weren't that far from the spot if he thought about it.

"Eliwood..." a voice said quietly from behind him. He turned to find Hector standing there with a hand on his shoulder. "Eliwood, this isn't the time for memory's..." said Hector a compassion creasing over his face, yet sternly saying. "We're almost to the gate pull yourself together before then, okay?" Eliwood nodded numbly as Hector moved back over to the Tactician obviously discussing something. The group walked a little they entered a large cathedral style room, with several relatively small hallways spreading out on each side of the room above each hallway was a stained glass window which all depicted something about man and dragons fighting each other. At the end of the main hall. Stood Nergal staring at the army's approach, his expression unreadable.

"Nergal!" spat Hector.

"Pah... you're here." said Nergal sounding rather miffed at Hectors use of his name like a curse. "But you're too late. The gate is already opened. I will claim the mighty quintessence of dragons." continued Nergal, a crazed smile replaced the anger as he thought of the near endless power so close to his waiting hand. "I will become even stronger and move ever closer to perfection."

"You're through here!" cried Hector "You've sacrificed people like they were nothing but things! What does power mean if it comes at such a cost?" said Hector, in a strange way sounding slightly diplomatic.

"I am who I am." said Nergal emphasizing his second use of 'I'. "The pain of others, I do not feel. The sorrow of others does not touch me. Death feeds me. Death pleases me. I am an essence I consume. You fools will become corpses here, because I wish it to be." continued Nergal emphasizing the 'I' again. Seeming to get bored of the conversation as he suddenly cried "Rise and come forth my servants!" Nergal disappeared, his voice still ringing in the air. "Let me test your skill... Assuming you can get past my morphs first..." Hector gritted his teeth glaring at the large double doors ahead of them.

"Stand back everyone!" shouted Hector looking over his shoulder at the others, earning a glare from Lyndis.

"Don't be stupid!" she said her voice filled with determination. "We're fighting to! We're not just going to leave you Hector!" Eliwood strode forward Durandal in one of his hands, placing the other on Hectors shoulder.

"I'm with you. Before, now, and from here on too." Hector shook his head sighing.

"You guys..." his friends were to soft hearted.

"Don't forget me, Lord Hector!" said Nils softly "And..." he swallowed the lump the was beginning to form in his throat. "Ninain, I'm sure she's here as well." Hector nodded trying to assure Nils before the chaos that would be sure to come. Abruptly cutting off anything else someone would say, a sound of a key turning in a lock. The group turned suddenly to source of the sound, one of the eight halls that branched off of the main hall. A second sound followed the click of the lock opening, a shuddering groan of the door as it swung open. The sound of horse hooves trotting slowly greeted them next, Matthew stood nervously. Wil stood beside him nocking an arrow on his bow string, offering a small smile to him.

"We've made it this far. Let's get our there and win!" said Wil reassuringly. Matthew nodded now sporting a similar grin to Wil's.

"Let me handle this." replied Matthew, pulling his knife from its sheath "There's much I can do." slinking off into the shadows near the entrance of the hall. The unseen horse's movement sped up to a gallop, soon a man on horse back followed by four archers on foot came bursting into the room. A man Legault recognized instantly

"...Uhai..." Uhai's face looked pale, as though a corpse sat atop the horses back, his eyes glowed golden as did the eyes of his horse. "Why did this blasphemy occur?" Asked Legault as the five morphs unleashed they're arrows into the army. The shouts of warning and screams of pain only half heard by him. "...I'll put an end to it right away!" said Legault as he began to charge at 'Uhai'.

Matthew saw the five morphs charged inside the room. He sprung on the last one to enter thrusting his dagger into the unsuspecting morph as he launched an arrow that flew drastically awry. Matthew pulled the knife from the archer as blood oozed onto his hand.Maybe he was dangerous after all...

The doors at the ends of the other hallways began snapping open in rapid succession, as morphs began pouring out of them. The Tactician began to bark out orders as the party began to run to meet the new threats. The Tactician also began to assess the situation; he soon saw that some of them would not leave this room alive. But that was his job he thought giving a short, single, mirthless laugh. To send soldiers to there death's, it was times like this, he hoped he was wrong.

As the battle raged about him, Lucius struggled to pull the arrow from his leg, while doing his best to stifle the cry that threatened to spring from his lips.

'Elimine forbid that Lord Raven should see me like this. He is too caring despite his gruff manner.' thought Lucius as he gave the arrow another tug, wincing. Abruptly cutting into his musings, a pair of lifeless, golden eyes peered into Lucius's, snapping him out of his reverie. The morph then slumping to the ground, revealing...

"Lucius why are you here?" Raven asked from behind the fallen morph.

"L-Lord Raymond." Stuttered Lucius as the blood spattered Raven approached, kneeling to examine Lucius's wound.

"Lucius," started Raven while scowling at Lucius. "Tending a wound on the front lines is more fool hardy than I thought you capable of." continued Raven, a note of dryness in the tone of his voice.

"I-I was rather... unable to move, my L-" at this Raven snorted, roughly hauling Lucius to his feet.

"Then borrow my shoulder, I'll escort you to a safer place. Though you still should have asked for help, you'll help no one dead." scolded Raven mildly, Lucius shook his head chuckling softly.

"Of course Lord Raven."

Pent gasped in pain as the sword was withdrawn from his stomach. Dropping to his knees Pent watched the morph draw back his sword for a blow Pent knew he wouldn't survive.

"No!" Pent felt a scorching heat from behind him as a ball of fire flew past him burning the morph in the face. Pent stumbled back from the now burning corpse. "Lord Pent are you all right?" inquired Erk as he rushed over to his master's side.

"Erk? Why are you here? You were to accompany Lord Eliwood." asked Pent as he turned away from the smell of burning flesh.

"Well, it's just you were nearly alone over here and... all those morphs came and..." Erk cut his sentence short, staring at the ground. Pent smiled at the young mage as he shifted awkwardly.

"And then Lord Eliwood gave you permission to come here." said Pent finishing the story for Erk. "Your not in any trouble Erk, but you must go back to battle, I'll be all right. I'm more worried about you really." mused Lord Pent as he, wincing got to his feet. Erk turned to help him but Pent waved him away. "Go back Erk your needed there." Pent turned to leave then smiling added. "And remember don't exhaust your magic." Erk blushed at the memory as Pent left.

'Jerme' slid noiselessly against the wall focusing on the mage in front of him as he watched from the shadows.

"And remember don't exhaust your magic." The boy blushed as he watched the other leave.

'Let him go, the boy's more of a threat at this point' thought the morph as the boy watched his master go, his face creased with worry. 'Now.' The morph slid his daggers silently from his sheaths as he leapt silently from his hiding place pushing his blades into the back of the mage's neck. 'Jerme' grinned with twisted pleasure as he felt the boy stiffen emitting a small gurgle as he slid to the ground, the concerned look for his master forever frozen on to his face. The morph assassin crept quietly back to the shadows to continue his silent work.

The floor began to get slick with the blood of friends and foes as cry's of pain erupted from both sides the fallen morphs were merely trampled, alive or not, to make way for another morph to take it's place, as Eliwood's group dragged the wounded and dead from the fighting to at the least give them a proper burial.

The Tactician grabbed the morph's arm stopping the blade that was meant to pierce his skull as Lyn finished him to immediately be attack by another morph.

'This isn't good' the Tactician thought as he maneuvered away from another morph

'We won't last much longer to many are to badly injured to fight and the rest are now stuck guarding them...' He now cursed how wrong he was about the battle. He didn't expect so many morphs more had died than he'd even grimly planned for. He sighed as he now hoped for a miracle to save them where he failed...

Guy deftly killed another morph as he wondered mirthlessly how far he was to becoming the best swordsmen in Sacea. He leapt out of the way of another attack from a new morph slipping on the slick floor banging his head against the cold stone ground. He winced in pain wondering when that fatal blow would come to end him. Instead of the sweeping rush sound that would signal his last moment he was met instead with a twang of a bow opening his eyes there was no longer a morph waiting to cut him down but rather Rath reaching to help him to his feet.

"You must be more careful, son of the Kutola." Guy reached up to take Rath's hand, his pride shattered.

"T-Thanks..." Mumbled Guy as he starred at the body of his attacker skillfully showing how far he had to go till he was truly a master with his sword work. Rath merely nodded to show that he even heard Guy, making Guy feel even sillier.

'Jerme' continued his silent prowl slinking along in the shadow's waiting for his next victim to lower his guard. Seeing his next possible target the assassin closed in, eager to let his blades feast on his success he saw the second man leave like before leaving his target unguarded, the man battled his way toward the double doors where Nergal waited. He hurried forward with sick joy toward the back of his victim. Suddenly forcing him to a halt was... pain?

"Surprised?" a voice whispered in his ear as he fell to the ground. His smile twisted into rage. couldn't believe it, someone had gotten in the way of his prey... and there was nothing he could do about it.

Guy dispatched another morph with a smile, his confidence coming back after his 'Shameful fall' hearing a slight thump behind him Guy turned to find Matthew approaching.

"Well done Guy!" said Matthew grinning. Guy puffed up slightly.

"Thanks..." replied Guy "Although your skills were rather lacking, I heard you coming up behind me." said Guy now grinning as well. Matthew frowned at this.

"Ah... well, I... tripped on one of the body's" said Matthew sheepishly. Guy rolled his eyes, running to reach the battle again.

As soon as Guys back was turned Matthew's grin returned with a vengeance, He decided to not tell Guy that he'd nearly been gutted while he was fighting. His pride had already been hurt enough for today. Matthew caught up to Guy as to return to the battle. He'd save the story for after the battle. Matthew began to try and smother the smirk that played about his lips as he jogged after Guy. Oh yes, he'd learn of his blunders!

Legault walked after Eliwood's army breathing heavily, as emotion's assualted him. This was worse than when he had fought the Fangs at the Shrine of Seals. They had all fought and died by they're will. But to have they're graves desicrated like this... Legault glared at the now bloodied blades that he'd used to kill 'Uhai'. A small sound of metal against metal behind him broke Legault out of his reveries. Legault sighed, that sound was heard far too often. Whipping around to face anyone of the 'Former Fangs' Legault found himself staring down Lloyd, and behind him a few feet, Linus. Lloyd attacked in a flurry a movement. Legault in a similar way danced away from the offending weapon. Then a blur of movement out of the corner of Legaults eye, attempting to dodge the new threat, Legault side-stepped slightly to slow. The hand axe thrown by Linus rammed into Legault sweeping him off his feet with a cry of pain.

The Tactician began his assault on the last cluster of morph's breathing a sigh of relief now that they had a chance, with the morphs numbers dwindling. Oswin began his attack on the morphs cutting through them like paper with his lance. Suddenly a cry of pain sounded from behind him as Legault came skitering to a halt at the Tacician's feet, as large hand axe embedded in his side. "Legault wha-" the tactician began as a sword stroke cut into his thought's firmly hitting him in the arm, he gasped in pain and supprise as he stared up at one of the two Reed brother's, 'Lloyd' Kent and Sain doggedly attacking the other as Raven began attack 'Lloyd' pushing him away from the two wounded men. 'This isn't my day.' Thought the wounded strategist ruefully.

Eliwood hewed another morph in half as he pushed his way to Nergal. Why did so many people have to suffer because of this man? What drove him so? 'It doesn't matter' thought Eliwood moving onward through the carnage. He would pay for all who suffered and died. His father in they're numbers. He could not lose, he would not lose.

Legault lay upon the cold stone floor, as blood, his and others, soaked his clothes and matted his hair. 'Is this the end for me, the all feared Hurricane?' thought Legualt as his vision hazed, a sad smile playing upon his lips. 'Well dying on some noble quest is a better way to go than what ever else I could have finished as. Would have liked to see Eutria though...' Then infront of his blurring vision, locks of blue hair tickeled his cheeks. He knew imeaditatly to who he owed the pleasure.

"Well well, have I reached heaven already?" joked Legault mildly. Isadora blushed forcing a scowl on her face

"Master Legault you should think about tending to that axe in your shoulder before heaven." Said Isadora trying her best to keep the cheery mood Legault was forcing to maintaine.

"That may do some good, but I don't really feel like going through more pain for a mere hope for survival..." replied the thief, a dryness in his tone. Isadora shook her head.

"Wait here I'll go fetch one of the clergie."

"Oh and Dame Isadora?" the knight stopped in her tracks

"Hm?" a smile apeared on Legaults face.

"Who is the lucky man your attached too?" Isadora blushed again giving a slight chuckle

"Later Master Legualt, later."

Hector approached the large double doors that led to the Dragons Gate and Nergal. As he watched Eliwood stand waiting, his Durandal gripped tightly in both of his hands, eyes narrowed, his body quaking with each breath he took. Hector pushed open the doors begining his accent up the long stairs. This fight would be his though. This fight wasn't personal for just Eliwood. He wanted his share of vengance too.

Reaching the top of the stairs. The small army beheld a room full of pillars, Nergal standing at the back, and behind him, the Dragon's Gate. Hector's pace quickened

"Nergal!" Hector spat, his voice carrying across the room. Nergal in turn, raised his voice.

"I cannot understand you, Hector of Ostia. Why would you do all of this for Eliwood? Is this miserable thing called friendship worth dying for?" Nergal spat with much emotion on the word "friendship" Hector snorted

"I don't expect you to understand." said Hector pulling Armads back. "You've forgotten what it means to be human!" cried Hector as he sprinted toward the druid. Nergal in reply began chanting the words engraved into his dark book. Hector closed the gap swinging Armads like a club. Nergal stepping back avoiding the blow, his chanting continuing unhindered. Hector swept the hand axe from his belt loop throwing it towards Nergal. Again Nergal stepped aside now finishing the spell that should be the doom of all who oppose it. Darkness sprung from the ground around Nergal, rushing towards the Ostian lordling. Dodging aside Hector, dispite his effort, cried out in pain as the spell flew through the right side of his body, brushing his cheek.

Pain, there was so much pain. Hector struggled to get his feet as Nergal approached him. His entire right side sat usless as spikes of pain shot up and down them. Standing infront of Hector, Nergal began once again chanting the dark words of his tome. Hector reached his left hand for Armads, his right still clutching it firmly. Pushing with just his left leg Hector lept at Nergal swinging his axe at Nergal, connecting with the flat of the blade. A weak blow... for Hector. Nergal cracked into the side of a pillar. Proping himself against the pillar Nergal breathed

"Ereshkigal" as the darkness formed around Nergal a voice cried

"No!" Nergal gasped in pain as Durandal passed through his torso, plunging into the pillar behind him cracks running up and down the surface of it. Eliwood pulled his sword from Nergal's form, the darkness around him disapating.

"Why?" asked Nergal as he slipped to the ground staring bitterly up at Eliwood "Why must I lose? More.... More power... I must be... stronger...I..." Nergal broke off as a flood of emotion's tore through him "Why? Why did I want power?" Nergal held his stomach in pain "Not like this..." whispered Nergal as he pushed the long lost emotions from himself "I will not die... like this. With my last breath... Tremble and... Despair!" said Nergal raising his voice as he in contrast fell to the ground. As his vision hazed Nergal thought. 'I... truely wonder, what I forgot, back at my study?' His body then racked with unbidden laughter, and then he saw no more.

Fin

--------------------------

Well there you have it! There's my first ever writing endeavor that I've done by my free will, cleaned, cropped, and edited. Now though it is rather strange I'm going to request again that your reviews focus more on characters and the like. How do Raven and Lucius work as a non-shoen-ai (sp?) pair? Same goes for Hector and Eliwood, Hector and Lyn, Matthew and Guy, and Isadora and Legault. Feel free to say anything about anything but my question to you is; How well is the story portraid? Does it all seem real? So anyway I leave you now to prepare for the storm of Erk fan girls again (One flame because of Erk does not satisfy me!) So tally ho my good readers!

(From here on this is only boring author notes about the story)

Ok here is where I make comments on why I did this or that, etc ect...

1# First off I'd like to mention why I had Athos teleport Eliwood and Hector's weapons to the battlefield. I just couldn't for the life of me figure out how in the world could an old man carry: A long rapier, two magic tomes, and a sword and an axe the size of himself! I'm not the only one who thinks that's cooky... Right?

2# I left everything past Nergal out of the story because I found without a doubt. (for me) That the dragon though a nice addition to the game, just seemed like over kill when I wrote it. But one more thing for your review's.. Should I add all of that in a second chapter? Because I'm plenty willing to!

3# Finally what did everyone think about the Tactician? I tried to make him part of the story without being some sort of killing machine. Because I am a fan (sort of) of our beloved Tactician, I just have a thing for him being there.

Ok, now I'm really done saying stuff! So bye for now R&R!


End file.
